The Intruder
by ashleymac
Summary: This is post season 1 around the start of season 2. Nathan finds a dog and brings it home. Haley isn't too happy about the guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Naley fic. Please don't stone me if it is of the sucky nature. Umm the idea wasn't fully mine. It's from a challenge issued from a friend. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from OTH. That belongs to Mark whom in my opinion isn't treating it very well. But that's a whole other story, isn't it?**

**This takes place end of season one/beginning of season 2. The whole Chris craziness didn't happen. So yeah enjoy.**

Nathan was on his way home from a long twelve-hour day at Dan Scott Motors, where he tunes up cars for a living. He liked his job despite the fact that every pay check had Dan's name on it. As he turned onto the road that would take him to his apartment, he saw what appeared to be a dog laying on the side of the road.

He slowly maneuvered his car to the side of the road so he could check on the seemingly lifeless animal. He got out and jogged across the street making his way toward the black and white dog. Hearing someone jog toward him the dog lifted his head. When Nate got to him, he knelt beside him and started to rub his side.

"Hey boy," he said calmly still rubbing the dog's side trying to check for any injury. As he petted the puppy, the dog's tail began to wag excitedly. It didn't take much time until the dog was on his feel. "You seem to be ok," Nate said with a smile. "Why don't you have a collar boy?" Nathan said talking to the dog as if it were human. _Do not even think about taking it home. Haley will kill you. _He thought to himself. "C'mon boy, I'm taking you with me." He said as he jogged back to his car, the small dog hot on his trail.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, he saw Brooke's car. "Good we have visitors." He said looking at the puppy. "So she can't get _that _mad at me." He parked in his usual spot and got out of the car. Before going up to his apartment he opened his trunk and got out his letter jacket, put it on, and buttoned it up half way. Then he walked back to the driver side door. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, this is to hide you until we get a chance to umm . . . ask her." The puppy cocked his head in response. "I am not whipped . . . shut up," he grumbled as he picked the small canine up with one arm and placed him in his half-buttoned jacket. "You stay in there and be still. We don't want to get caught until I'm ready. Deal?" He said looking the dog right in the eyes as he finished buttoning the jacket.

He walked the rest of the way to his apartment and took a deep breath before he opened the door. As he walked in, he saw that Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were all over.

"Hunny I'm home," he said in typical 50's fashion. "Hey guys," he said looking over into the living room.

"Hey," they all replied in unison.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"I'm right here," she said walking in from the back.

"Hey you," he said smiling from ear to ear.

**Mmm, mmm, mmm**, could be heard from his chest. Nathan's hand quickly shot up to try and quiet the puppy before anyone noticed.

"You ok?" Haley asked giving him a strange look.

"Yeah I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"Umm . . . maybe because you're wearing that jacket when it's 100 degrees outside," Lucas piped in from the living room. Nathan shot him a glare which caused the three girls to laugh.

"But really are you ok?" Haley said putting her hand on his arm, as she placed her hand on his arm the puppy let out a bark and started squirming. "OH MY GOD! What was that?" She asked as she jumped back.

"What was what?" Nathan asked trying to play dumb.

"Why was your chest barking?" Haley asked glaring at her husband.

"Barking chest? Now that's real talent, Nate." Peyton said with a grin walking toward the couple, Lucas and Brooke following.

Just as they got there the puppy stuck his nose out of the neck of his jacket.

"Shit." He exclaimed seeing four sets of knowing eyes dead locked on him. He started to unbutton his shirt being careful to keep a hand on the puppy so he wouldn't fall. As soon as the jacket was opened, the dog jumped out of his arms.

"Aww he's so cute," Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"NATHAN!" Haley yelled.

"Yes?" He said smiling sweetly at his wife.

"Where did you get that . . . that dog?"

"Hales I found him on the side of the road. I was trying to do a good thing. I thought he was hurt so I checked on him but now he seems to be fine."

"Ok then, since he's fine you can take him some place else? I mean honestly Nathan, we cannot have a dog. That would just be too much. They smell, they're dirty, you have to buy them food, take them to a vet."

"It would be good practice for when we have our own children. Listen if after a few weeks you still feel that we can't handle it I'll find him a new home."

"I don't know," Haley said looking at the little intruder.

"Aww c'mon Hales, have a heart," Brooke said looking up at Haley from her spot on the floor beside the puppy.

Haley crossed her arms and glared at all of them.

"Yeah, look at him he's so cute," Peyton said in a not so Peyton tone. "What kind do you think he is Nate?"

"By the looks of it I think he's an Alaskan Husky or he at least has a little Husky in him. I mean look at those blue eyes."

"Can we keep him Hales? Please?" Lucas said sounding like a four-year-old child.

"But . . . but I'm a cat person," Haley said defeated, knowing that she was already out voted by the other four.

"You'll learn to love him Hales," Nathan said putting an arm around her. "I'll even let you name him."

"Oh man I wanted to name him," Lucas said looking sad, earning him looks from everyone in the house. "What? My mom never let me have a dog."

"Fine, name him Luke." Haley said smiling.

"Let's call him Chad. That's a good strong name."

"Yeah but now none of us will be able to name our sons that, if we wanted to," Brooke said jokingly.

"Ok then, Chad it is." Nathan said grinning ear to ear.

**Ok that's chapter one of my first Naley fic. As I said before please don't kill me if it sucked. But umm let me know if you liked it and you think I should keep going. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the run?" Haley asked from the kitchen as Nathan and the dog walked through the front door.

"It was good," Nathan said with a big smile, rubbing the dog's back. Haley just sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to fix dinner. "Hales come on. Chad-o here is a great dog. How can you not like him? I mean just look at this face." Nathan said with his signature smile that could melt anyone.

Haley grinned and shook her head. "I still can't believe Lucas named the dog Chad. I mean c'mon," she said with a little laugh.

"Well you are the one who let him pick," Nathan said walking over to her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah I know. But I thought he would pick an actual dog's name ya know." She said getting some water for Chad and putting it in his bowl.

"Do you want to change it? I mean it is our dog." Nathan said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Nah, I guess I don't. I mean I'm already used to calling it that. Plus it might just break Lucas's heart."

"Yeah it probably would." Nathan said making his way back into the dining room area. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. Just the usual. What about you?"

"Good. I'm leaving tomorrow for a week though." Nathan said nonchalantly as he shoveled food in his mouth.

Haley's eyes went wide as her face turned red. "You're what?"

"Remember awhile ago I told you about a week long basketball thing? With all those scouts? Well I have to leave tomorrow."

"You can't just leave me with that . . . that thing. He's your dog Nathan."

"Yeah but I can't just not go. You'll be fine. He's a good dog Haley. I promise I'll make it worth your while when I get back." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." Haley said setting her fork down glaring at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few days Haley got into the routine of taking care of Chad. Feeding him, walking him, and just having him around. She liked the company more than she thought she would.

"So buddy, what should I have for dinner tonight?" She asked the excited puppy standing next to her. "Mac & Cheese?" she asked holding up a box, "or Pizza," she said holding up the phone book. Chad looked at the phone book and parked twice. "Ok Pizza it is."

She grabbed the phone and placed her order. Thirty-five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here boy," she said as she got off the couch and answered the door. She recognized the delivery guy as Ryan, an asshole from school.

He handed her the box of pizza. "So I hear Nate's out of town," he said as she handed him the money.

"Yeah so?"

"Well how bout you let me come in and you can have a chance to be with a real man," he said.

"How bout no?" She napped back as she went to close the door. However, Ryan was stronger and put his hand up to stop it.

"Now now you don't want me to leave." He said trying to come into the house.

"Yes. I do." Haley replied starting to get scared. Seconds later Chad walked up behind Haley and noticed that she looked scared. He then positioned himself between Haley and Ryan and snapped at the unwanted guest.

"Whoa." Ryan said as he backed away and ran for his car.

Haley quickly shut the door and fell to her knees wrapping her arms around Chad. "Good boy," she said cooing in his ear. "Thank you so much." She kept repeating hugging him.

That night she let Chad sleep in the bed with her.

The next morning she got out of bed, managing to do so without waking the sleeping dog.

"He's so much cuter when he's sleeping." She said softly to herself as she stood at her bedroom door watching him sleep.

The next few days went well. Haley loved spending time with Chad. He had become _her_ dog by the time Nathan arrived home.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked in dropping his bag.

Haley ran and jumped in his arms Chad quickly trotting behind her.

"How'd it go?" Nathan asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Haley said with a sweet smile. "He's a really good dog Nathan."

Nathan's smile grew to match the size of Texas. "I'm glad you think so."

Haley then told Nathan about everything that had happened while he was away. About how Chad saved her from a potentially dangerous situation.

"I'm gonna kill him." Nathan said talking about Ryan.

"I'm sure Chad would help." Haley said with a little smile. "He hasn't let me out of his sight since."

Chad walked to the table and looked at the couple as if he knew they were talking about him. Nathan patted his head. "Good boy. I think we should go get you a treat." Chad started wagging his tail rapidly.

The trio went to Pet's Mart where they bought the dog 3 bones, 2 chew toys, and a soft comfy bed for the floor in Nathan and Haley's room.

Later that night when it was time for bed, Chad went to get in his normal spot beside Haley's legs. But before he could get too comfortable Nathan stepped in.

"Listen I love ya buddy, but you aren't sleeping with us." He said with a gentle smile. "That's why we bought you that," he continued pointing toward the doggie bed.

Chad hung his head and began to whine as he walked to his bed and laid down.

"Aww Nate, now look what you did." Haley said getting out of bed going over to sit on the floor by Chad.

"Come on Hales. He can't sleep with us."

"But you made him sad." She said rubbing the puppy's back softly. "It's ok boy. He's a big meanie anyway." She said talking to the dog.

"Hey standing right here." Nathan interjected with a little laugh.

"And your point?" Haley questioned sticking her tongue out.

"You're turning my own dog against me."

"No, our dog." She said with a big smile. She then placed a kiss on the dog's head and got up and went back to bed. "See all he wanted was some attention. Now he's asleep."

"You're going to make a great mom one day." Nathan said looking adoringly at his wife.

Review, please. Again I'm sorry for any suckage in this. I'm so not used to writing Naley.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I suck. Yes I'm aware that it has been forever and a half since I updated this story we have going on here. I'm thinking of ending it soon, though. Because really I'm dealing with a lot of Haley/Naley hate at the moment. So I think it'd be better to end it soon before I well…I don't even want to think about what I'd do to this story. Haha Anyway here's an update.**

"I'll be back later, Nate," Haley called over her shoulder before walking out their front door. She was supposed to meet Brooke to help her study for her huge math mid-term, so they decided to meet up at Karen's.

Haley walked to the café since the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be found. When she arrived she found Brooke already sitting at the back booth with her books out.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Haley said as she walked up to her friend.

"I have to pass this," Brooke said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's get started. I mean I wouldn't want to be the reason you aren't allowed to cheer anymore." Haley said sliding in across from Brooke. Over the next two hours Haley explained the FOIL method, difference of two squares, logarithms, and every detail she could think of involving sine, cosine, and tangent.

"I'm so going to fail." Brooke said as she laid her head on the table in defeat.

"No you aren't Tigger. You've got this stuff you just need to relax and stop with all the worrying." Haley said doing her best to encourage the girl in front of her.

"Yeah you're right." Brooke said finally lifting her head off the table. "Let's get out of here," she continued as she gathered up all of her books and notebook."

"Sounds good to me."

"Want a ride back to your place?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Haley answered getting up from her spot and following the girl out the door. Once they exited the building a flyer on the telephone pole right in front of the door caught Haley's eye.

**LOST PUPPY. About a year old, Husky mix. REWARD. Please call 555-5061.**

Haley's eyes grew in shock as she looked at the flyer. As she read her heart started beating faster but when she saw the picture on the flyer her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Haley angrily ripped the paper off the pole and stuffed it into her pocket.

"You ok?" Brooke asked her friend once Haley got into her small bug.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haley lied. They drove the rest of the way in silence. "Thanks Brooke." Haley said as she got out of the car. "I'll talk to you later." Haley ran up the stairs to their apartment and slammed open the door.

"NATHAN!!!" She yelled anger evident in her voice and expression. Both Nathan and Chad came running from the bedroom.

"What's wrong Haley?"

"That." She exclaimed slamming the flyer on the table in front of him. "Now what are we going to do, Nathan?" She said her tone becoming softer as Chad nudged her hand with his nose.

Nathan's face fell as he looked at the flyer. "We call the number Haley."

"What? NO! He's our dog now Nathan. He's _my _dog." She said sinking to the floor and wrapping her arms protectively around Chad.

"Haley, someone out there is looking for him. He's not ours anymore." Nathan said tears forming in his own eyes at the sight of his wife holding on to the dog for dear life.

"They obviously didn't care about him enough to keep him out of the road," Haley shot back bitterly. "We can't call it Nathan."

"Haley…we can't keep him knowing that he obviously belongs to someone else."

"Nathan…please." Haley begged like a mother would for her very own child's life. She knew that they had to call the number. She knew that Chad didn't _really_ belong to them. But she didn't care. She loved this dog. He had saved her from Ryan. Kept her company and made her feel safe while Nathan was away. He had become her baby and she couldn't give him back. "Please don't Nate." Haley pleaded one last time her voice breaking and cracking the more she thought about having to let go of the dog.

"I have to." Nathan said swallowing past the lump in his throat as he dialed the number. The phone rang once…twice…three times and still no answer. On the fourth ring someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A young girl's voice said over the phone. _Great they have kids_. Nathan thought.

"Hi," Nathan said not sure exactly what to say. "I got this phone number off of a flyer about a lost dog…"

"Aunt Carrie! Aunt Carrie!" The little girl started screaming before Nathan even had a chance to finish. "Some man is on the phone he found your dog." Nathan could tell by the sound on the other end that the girl was running the phone to someone.

"Hello," came another voice, Aunt Carrie, Nathan assumed.

"Hi ma'am," Nathan said not daring to look over at Haley who still had a vice grip on the dog. "I found your flyer today and I think I might have your dog."

"Oh thank God." The woman said sounding relieved. "You found Stormy?"

"Yes. I think I found Stormy." When Nathan said that the dog lifted his head and let out an excited bark recognizing his original name.

"Oh thank you so so much." The woman said obviously happy to have found her dog. "He was a get well gift for my daughter and my niece, the one who answered the phone, left the door open when she came to visit my daughter and well he ran out. I was so afraid that something bad had happened to him."

"No ma'am. Nothing bad happened to him. I found him about 2 and a half weeks ago and brought him home. My wife and I have been taking good care of him."

"Thank you so much young man." She said, and then she and Nathan set up a time to give the woman back her daughter's dog.

"Yes ma'am. You're very welcome. We'll see you then." Nathan said then hung up the phone. Haley still refused to look at him. "We're supposed to meet them at the park tomorrow." Haley got up and went to the couch _Stormy_ following right behind her. "Don't be mad at me Hales. He belongs to the woman's daughter. Apparently the girl has just gone through some major surgery and they bought him for her as a get well gift." Nathan explained sitting on the couch beside the dog and Haley.

"I don't care." Haley said wiping away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "I'm going to miss him, Nate."

"I know baby. I know." He said wrapping his arms tightly around his wife. "Me too," he added fighting back tears of his own.

**Ok so the next chapter will be the end of this. Please review. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter of "The Intruder." Again I am very sorry for cutting this thing so short but as many of you know once you lose your inspiration for a story it is very hard to continue it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I suggest that you guys check out my other stories because even though most are mainly femslash they all have Naley storylines in them. Alright so I think that is enough because if I don't shut up this author's note will be longer than the actual chapter and that would just be sad. Happy reading!**

Nathan woke up early the next morning to take one last jog with Chad. The pair went to the river court then back home. Once the apartment complex came into view Nathan decided to slow down the pace and walk the rest of the way home. Chad soon fell into sync right beside him.

"She's really going to miss you." Nathan said to the dog causing Chad to look up at him. "Well I'm going to miss you too, buddy. But she's a girl…they can't handle these types of things." Nathan said trying to save his male ego even though he was just talking to a dog.

The pair walked into the apartment to find Haley sitting at the table pouting. This was not going to be a good day.

"Hey you," Nathan said as he walked up to her and placed a sweet kiss on her head. Haley didn't say anything but just looked at him with sad eyes. "I know," he started, "but he's not ours, Hales. We went over that last night. Plus can you really want to keep him away from the little girl? I mean her mother said it was a get well gift after some sort of surgery. I bet she's really missing him." Nathan said trying to appeal to Haley's naturally kind heart.

"If she just had surgery I bet she's been sleeping and doesn't even know much about him." Haley said her voice devoid of any emotion.

_So not the response I was expecting._ Nathan thought, amused at how Haley was acting, considering she didn't even like _the thing_ at first. "Are you going to come with us to the park?" Haley sat there silent. She knew she was acting like a spoiled three-year-old but she didn't care. "Well if you're going we should leave now. We have to meet the lady in like half an hour." Nathan said as he grabbed Chad's leash. "Come here buddy. Wanna go to the park?" Nathan asked addressing the dog in a playful tone. Chad came bounding over excitedly, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. "That's a good boy," Nathan said patting the dog's side. He didn't want to admit it but he was just as upset about having to give back the dog as Haley was. But he was the man and couldn't act like it…someone had to be the _adult_ here after all.

Haley reluctantly got up from her chair. "I'm holding the leash." She said taking it from Nathan's hand.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a small laugh.

The young couple and Chad made their way to the park in silence. Once they got there they saw a middle aged woman standing by an Escalade.

"That must be her." Nathan said gesturing to the woman.

"I bet she doesn't even like dogs." Haley scoffed taking in the woman who was dressed in a business suit with every piece of her dark red hair perfectly in place.

"Come on Haley. Just try and be nice. Please?" Nathan pleaded as he led the way to the woman. The only response he got was a roll of the eyes.

"Nathan?" The woman asked when she saw the two walking toward her.

"Yes ma'am. Are you Carrie?" He asked finally taking in her appearance. She wasn't what he had expected at all. She nodded that yes she was Carrie. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "This is my wife, Haley."

"Hi," Carrie said politely then turned her attention to the dog. "Stormy!" She said happily as she looked the dog over. "Thank you two so much for taking such good care of him." She said as Haley reluctantly gave up the leash.

"It was no problem. He's a really good dog." Nathan said with a sad smile as he put his arm around Haley's shoulder and pulled her close.

Carrie looked at the couple and nodded in understanding. These two young people had become very attached to the dog and she could tell. She opened the door to her Escalade then pulled out a check. "Here's the reward as promised," she said handing the check over to Nathan. "Thank you again." With that she picked up _Stormy_, put him in the car, and then drove off.

"Oh my God," Nathan said as he looked at the check wide eyed.

"What?" Haley asked wiping away some unshed tears as she watched the dreadful woman drive off. Ok so she wasn't really dreadful but right now in this time…Haley hated her.

"She gave us $1,000." Nathan said showing the check to Haley causing her hate for the woman to subside a little bit.

"That's insane." Nathan nodded in agreement as they headed home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Nathan and Haley couldn't sleep. They were both used to the different sounds of the dog or the dog being in the middle of them.

"I already miss him." Haley said as tears started to fall down her cheeks for the millionth time that day, no amount of money could ease the pain she felt.

"I know you do but you have to try and get some sleep." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

Across town things weren't going any better. Since Carrie had arrived home with Stormy the dog had done nothing but whine and cry.

"Mom!!"

"What's wrong honey?" Carrie said as she entered her daughter's room.

"Stormy sounds heart broken. Just listen to him."

"I know sweetie but there isn't anything I can do about it." Carrie said sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You could give him back to the people he is missing." The girl said as she rubbed the dog's back trying to calm him down.

"But he's your dog."

"He doesn't even know me mom and obviously he really misses the people who have had him. I don't mind, I would rather have no dog than a sad dog."

"Ok. I'll make the call in the morning." Carrie said getting up off the foot of the bed and kissing her daughter on the head.

"Thank you."

Carrie just looked at her daughter so proud of the young woman she had become. "I'm so proud of you." The woman said tears filling her eyes. "I know a lot of things are going to be changing for you over the next few months but never let it change the person you are on the inside. Always keep your good heart, Rach."

"I will." Rachel said giving her mom a tired smile.

"Good night." Carrie said then shut the door.

The next morning Carrie searched through the caller i.d. to find Nathan's number. A few minutes later she was dialing.

"Hello?" Nathan said when he answered the phone.

"Nathan, hi, this is Carrie."

"Oh hi. Is something wrong?" Nathan said suddenly concerned.

"No no nothing's wrong. Stormy just really misses you and your wife."

"We miss him too." Nathan said with a sad smile not sure about where this was heading.

"Well what would you say if I said you guys could have him back. My daughter is convinced that he's heart broken without the two of you and she can't live with herself knowing that she could change that."

"I would say when can we come pick him up." Nathan said a smile the size of Texas on his face.

"I can meet you at the park in 30 minutes if you'd like."

"That's great we'll be there. Thank you so much Carrie."

"No problem." She said then hung up.

"HALEY!!! Get up and dressed like now." Nathan said running into their bedroom.

"Why?" She asked annoyed and groggy.

"Because we're going to the park."

"Again I ask…why?"

"Because we're getting Chad back." Haley sat straight up in the bed.

"What?"

"Carrie just called apparently Chad missed us as much as we missed him and she said we could have him back. Isn't that great? Now get dressed."

Haley bounced out of bed like a child on Christmas morning. "This is so awesome." She said skipping over to her husband giving him a kiss.

Thirty minutes later they back at the park waiting for the reverse dog exchange. Once Carrie pulled up they could hear Chad barking excitedly. As soon as she opened the door he jumped from the truck and ran over to Haley who waited with open arms.

Nathan watched the scene and laughed. He was so happy to see his wife happy and it was written all over his face.

"Thank you, again." He said to Carrie then pulled the uncashed check out of his pocket. "Here's your check."

"No, you guys go ahead and keep it." Carrie said giving him a big smile.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah I am. But I have to get going. It was very nice meeting you both." She said getting back into her car and driving off.

"She said we could keep the check." Nathan said walking over to his wife and dog.

"She what!?"

"She told us to keep the check."

Haley squealed excitedly. "This is like the best day ever."

"Second best." Nathan corrected earning a confused look from Haley. "Well the day we got married was the first best." He said giving her a loving smile.

"True."

**Okie doke. That's all she, meaning I, wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews…they make me happy. Anyway thanks again for reading this.**


End file.
